Bigger fish to fry
by FantasticallyFanatical
Summary: What if River sent the Doctor to fix Amy and Rory? A one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Possibly slight spoilers for 7x1, just to be sure. "Sometimes he thinks River's the only person left who has a complete unshakable belief in him. And sometimes, that's all he needs."


A/_N: What would happen if River was the one who sent the Doctor to fix Amy and Rory's marriage? A little idea that struck me last night and would not go away. Maybe very remotely spoiler-ish of 7x1 but nothing major I don't think, just that there are Daleks mentioned. I own nothing apart the terrible stupid names of planets I made up. Feel free to laugh at my own idiocy. Also at my characterisation of River, I feel like I can't quite get to grips with it today. Much to my annoyance._

* * *

_There's something wrong with Amy and Rory._

That's the message he gets. That's it, nothing more. It pings onto his psychic paper with a pinch and after hopping around the Tardis exclaiming (to no one) that that _really_ hurt, he takes it out and reads it.

_There's something wrong with Amy and Rory._

Frowning, he shakes his head and pockets the paper. He's absolutely almost definitely sure that nothing can be wrong with Amy and Rory, but he makes a mental note to drop in on them tomorrow (you know, just to be sure.) But right now, there's something else he's worried about (and it's starting to take the shape of something he'd rather not have to deal with, not again. But that's Daleks for you)

It turns out tomorrow isn't going to be good enough, not for some people anyway. There's a zapping from one of the libraries some hours later, just as he's about to ask the kind people of the Zophry Information planet what they know abut Dalek prison camps. There's another zap and the Tardis seems to grumble in discomfort as a chuckle seems to reverberate around the room.

"Found out what's wrong with them yet?"

A smirk tugs onto his lips as the voice echoes through the Tardis walls. He knows before he sees her, that it's her. Besides, who else drops in on him at the most inconvenient of times?

"Nice to see you again River,"

"Isn't it always, Doctor?" she smiles at the back of his head because she knows, though he'd never tell her, that he thinks (almost) all of her appearances are always nice.

"Well, you'd know," comes his reply and she can tell he's still bitter (will always be bitter) that someone knows more than he does. He finally meets her face and for the first time her smile doesn't really reach her eyes. "So the message was from you?"

"One of us has to keep an eye on Amy and Rory." It's not quite a telling off but somehow it feels like one and the Doctor, try as he might, can't always do everything right. "Trouble is I'm not quite as flexible as you."

They share a knowing, fleeting glance that causes a soft blush to creep up his neck and burn onto his cheek because River's lying – she's definitely more flexible than the Doctor but there's a time for _that_ memory to resurface and this isn't it.

"River, Rory and Amy – your good old mum and dad – they're fine. Fabulous, even." He begins to fiddle with the Tardis ready to whisk her off to another planet that will render her speechless because this is what he's best at: running away. A soft hand finds its way onto the top of his and his ministrations stop, his head lolling forward.

"I can't fix this," he mumbles and River's soft hand is replaced with a sharp, stinging slap. Massaging the back of his hand with the face of a wounded puppy, the Doctor mutters to himself under his breath and River catches something about someone called Jackie not being so bad after all. She decides she'll quiz him on that later because right now there are more pressing matters that need sorting.

"You have to fix this," she tells it to him straight not only because he's (unfairly) half to blame for it but because he's the only one who can. Her eyes are wide and young and oh so trusting because he hasn't let her down yet (and if he has anything to say about it, he never will.)

"River, I _am_ trying you have to believe that. But it's hard, they're –"

"They're what, Doctor? Human? Married? Not in mortal peril?" Her voice is shrill and sharp and he really wishes she'd just take a breath.

"I was just going to say stubborn," he inputs as River narrows her eyes. "Something you've clearly inherited," he adds under his breath, letting out a sigh. He sits in his seat and River notices that for the first time since Demon's Run, he looks thoroughly defeated. Her expression softens and she comes to crouch beside her, a warm hand on the top of his knee.

"They would do anything for you Doctor, we all would." Her eyes mist over, just slightly and the Doctor lets a smile flicker briefly over his features. Sometimes he thinks River's the only person left who has a complete unshakable belief in him. And sometimes, that's all he needs.

He jumps to his feet and spins his way back to the console. "Saving the Ponds, top of my list!" Buttons click, his mouth grins and the Tardis hums into life. "Fancy a trip?"

He shouldn't even ask because he knows River would do anything to come, to save the people she owes the most to and he knows it's cruel but he just can't help himself. He's a better man when River's around and more than that, he could use the help. Cybermen? Easy. Saving a divorcing couple? Not so much.

"You know I can't," and though she tries to rebate him, only sadness can be detected in her voice.

"Guess not. Shall I drop you home, then?" It's a question that doesn't even need asking and even less so answering and for the first time, River grins.

"Just drop me this side of the Castillon belt, I think I deserve a bit of a head start. Those boys do love a good chase."

He flicks a few switches and they're off, his eyebrows flying up as if to ask _have I impressed you yet?_ She shakes her head, one eyebrow raised as if replying _is that all you've got? _They bicker over what the map's telling them and eventually they land. It's a fairly empty planet and few on-looking alien are already starting to stare but River nods in approval. "Oh, this will do nicely." Her eyes light up as she spots a quaint little bar she's more than willing to check out.

"They're still going to find you," he tells her seriously but River's already busy deciding which local cocktail she wants to try.

"Don't they always?" she shrugs and sashays into the bar. Just as he's about to walk back into the Tardis, she turns and calls after him. "Save them, Doctor. No matter what happens, mare sure you fix them."

He salutes her with his first two fingers and wanders back into the Tardis, staying just a little bit longer than he should do, watching her through the Tardis monitors. And who can blame him, there's still the matter of a Dalek prison camp to attend to and more frightening than that, fixing Amy and Rory. A feisty redhead and a once-upon-a-time Roman.

And then he grins. It's no longer the Daleks he needs to be scared off. They ought to be scared of him. He's going to fix the oldest relationship he's ever known and if that doesn't give him a boost of brilliance, nothing will.

With that, the Tardis swings into motion and he can put off that voice no longer. If the Daleks want him, they'll have to wait. He's got bigger fish to fry and two Ponds to sort out too. "You hear that Daleks?" His voice hisses around the console room as he flies around the console, a new energy just beaming within him. "We're coming for you, _all _of us. I'd be just a little bit worried if I were you. "


End file.
